Freeman
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: "Free at last, Free at last, Thank God almighty we are free at last." Martin Luther King Jr. This one-shot is a sorry for LuvinHueyFreeman. My bad, I'll get that story out by the end of this weekend.


**(A/N I just want to say sorry to LovinHueyFreeman. I'm a little slow and I hope this will make up for lost time. **

**+Freeman-**

Riley Freeman, seventeen years old and ended up in the hospital from gang-related activities. Everyone warned Riley that something like this would happen eventually but they thought Riley was just going through a phase, so they ignored and humored him. Now Riley was lying down on a real hospital bed in a real hospital. Cindy, Jasmine, Caesar, and Granddad were gathered around his bed while Huey was by the window ignoring them. Huey knew that no amount of cheers and jokes would bring Riley out of his coma, so he stepped aside to humor the group of their efforts.

"Stop playing, boy! I know you just waiting for me to say something corny an' then you'll jump out and say pause or something!" Cindy knew it wasn't appropriate but she gave Riley a punch on the shoulder. "That's your problem, you play too much!"

"_Cindy…_" Jasmine placed a hand on her shoulder, only to have her friend break down on her own shoulder.

"It shouldn't have gone this far." Caesar commented to himself.

"I'm sorry, boy…" Granddad was on the other side of the three teens. He had placed his hand on Riley's chest while the other was rubbing his aged face.

"Leave us. _Now._" Huey told everyone in the room while he stared out the window. He turned and gave them all the look that showed he didn't want to repeat himself.

Everyone shuffled out of the room, Cindy reluctantly leaving last.

Huey walked over to the door and locked it. Then he grabbed a chair and propped it up against the doorknob. Huey reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a reel of sticky stoppers. He scanned around the room until he found the security camera and made his way over to the device. He reached up and stuck the stopper on the camera's lens. Once he knew the room was secure, Huey stormed over to Riley's bed. Huey had taken the precautions to put his plan into action. He would either beat Riley out of his coma and beat him more for pulling the stupid stunt he pulled or he would use his words that have failed him multiple times dealing with Riley.

"You're a selfish, obnoxious, impressionable moron. What do you think would've happened if you stayed down the path you've chosen? You would be hard? No one would mess with you? You would be immortal? Obviously not, since you're in a coma." Huey didn't hold anything back. "The only reason you're like this is because you chose all the wrong contradictions of the real life." Huey started pacing, he couldn't hold himself back from laying a finger on Riley if he just kept idle.

"You wanted to be a man too quickly. You gave up your young years, that should've been put to good use in the education department, to take the risks you saw in movies and television. Well, it's time for you to wake up, literally. Real life will never have whatever twisted happy ending from that garbage Hollywood spouts out.

"Life will kill you before it saves you. Are you listening?" Huey took the steady beeping of the lifeline as his answer. Then he sighed and Huey's own age doubled on his face. "Riley, what you lack in common sense, you make up for in heart. In focus, you have quick-thinking. For even staying alive this long, you have instincts. But with all these alternatives, there shouldn't be segregation! Your skills should be all together. That's what a man is."

Huey took in a quick intake of breath when Riley's heartbeat slowed even more than it did when Huey had first started his rant. As Huey sat down at the edge of Riley's bed, he looked over to the heart monitor and lowered his head. But he wasn't done yet.

"You wanna be a man?! Then wake up! A man would stare another man in the eye. Make me acknowledge as my equal, Riley! Woke up and look me in the eye!" Huey lost his control and jumped off the bed to yell at Riley's face. "Open your damn eyes, Riley!"

The door to the room exploded and security rushed over to Huey to restrain him while the nurses bolted to Riley's side. In his screaming, Huey didn't hear Riley's heart monitor. He hadn't realized the new pattern as he was escorted out of the room. But he caught a glimpse of it.

"You're…"

**+Freeman-**

"…Riley Freeman. You are now a free man at last." Huey stood at the podium for the funeral. As usual, his words did not reach Riley in time. But as he gave the speech to the surprisingly massive crowd of crying friends, family, and thugs, Huey kept his stoic expression solid. It didn't mean that he didn't have emotions or did it mean that he didn't love his younger brother, his expression was a symbol to all those in the crowd of teenagers that he would listen. No matter how messed up your life might be, Huey Freeman will listen to your problems, act immediately on them, rescue you from yourself and others, and stay by to heal. No matter how much Huey had given up on this world he lives in, he will stay and preach his words, hoping that it will be received. Huey accepted that he wasn't meant to be free.

**(A/N I'll try and get the story out by the end of this weekend. It might be a prologue but it'll something. **


End file.
